Makarov Dreyar
|image= |name=Makarov |kanji=マカロフ |romanji=''Makarofu'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=88-89 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=White Blonde in youth |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Immense Power Level and very short |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild Ten Wizard Saints Province Guild Master League''Fairy Tail'' manga, Chapter 10. Mirajane tells Lucy that Makarov is off to the regular meeting of Masters in the Province. |previous affiliation= |occupation=Guild master Wizard Saint |previous occupation=Mage |team=None |previous team=Unknown |partner=None |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single Apparently had a wife |relatives=Ivan Dreyar (son) Laxus Dreyar(grandson) |education=Basic |magic=Fairy Law Fire Magic Light Magic Maximum Defense Seal Requip Titan |alias=Gramps Master Makarov |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Shinpachi TsujiHe is also known as Shinichi Kotani or Tsuji Shinbachi. |english voice= }} Makarov is the current master of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Makarov is an unusually small character, much shorter than almost all of the other characters which is a contrast to his ability to become gigantic. His eyes lack color and, in addition, is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair along with a thick white mustache. His member stamp is more often located in the middle of his shirt or on its collar although it is usually hidden underneath his white Russian-themed jacket. Despite his old age he still seems to be physically strong, able to take a slash to his shoulder without concern, and definitely strong magically, still being considered one of the greatest Ten Wizard Saints by the members or those of equal power. Regardless of this, his advanced age still requires him to take medicine.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 113. Mirajane states this when Makarov collapses. Personality Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite this, at times he has to grow in his giant form to stop the insane reveling and destruction of the guild, and acts as a parent to the guild members looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the guild members may cause and tells them to try tone it down. This trait is especially obvious in the Phantom Lord arc when he is disinterested in revenge for the damage caused to the guild but grows enraged and vengeful when he finds three of his "children" have been hurt. However one can say this love for the guild takes priority over his own family as he has excommunicated both his son and grandson, Ivan Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar for being a threat to the guild. He appears to hold little qualms over the age, strength or history of a prospective member as seen when he lets Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Loxar join despite them being members of Phantom Lord. He also his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. Another trait is his docile perverted nature, an example being when he hit Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Gray Fullbuster on the head for doing an S-class mission without permission but spanked Lucy Heartfilia, and spanked her again even though he was telling off Natsu. He also worries over the excessive damages caused by the guild members particularly Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet and even more so when they are grouped together. History At age 40, Marakov became the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail in the Year X736, and had been a S-Class mage even before becoming the new Master. In the Year X741, he received the title of the Ten Wizard Saints. Having being the Guild Master of Fairy Tail for 48 years, Makarov held the record of being the longest Guild Master of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition. Master's Talk During this time, he saw over the guild's rise in fame of its mages and their power.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 64. Jose explaining how Fairy Tail became famous and powerful in short amount of time. It was named 'Fairy Tail' as the eternal mystery behind whether fairies had tails or not, or if they even existed, was like an eternal adventure.Fairy Tail, Chapter 63. Explained by Makarov during Natsu's flashback. Some time during those years Makarov expelled his son, Ivan for unknown reasons, despite the sensitive information he carried about the guild. He mentioned this decision to his grandson Laxus, saying that Ivan was a danger to the guild. Makarov also held great affection and a strong relationship for his grandson, during the boy's childhood. Somewhere around that time, during a Fantasia Parade, young Laxus points his index finger in the air in hopes that his grandfather would remember that he is watching him. As a teenager, Laxus started detesting his grandfather because people called him successful due to the fact that he was Makarov's grandson, and then swore that he would one day surpass Makarov. Since then Makarov had regretted his grandson's drastic personality change. In the past, Makarov and the guild may have been in a guild war or perhaps experienced one.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 47. Gray mentions that Mirajane and Makarov know what happens during a guild war. He met Jose Porla six years in the past at the regular meeting where they fought because of Marakov's bragging and Jose's bad-mouthing of Fairy Tail, ending with Marakov brutally defeating Jose.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 49. Jose mentions that the last time they met was during the regular meeting.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 65. Jose says that it had been six years since they had stood "face-to-face" indicating they may have fought.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Magazine He has been friends with Porlyusica for a considerable amount of years as she mentions that he has caused so much trouble since the "old days".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 51. She says when she is healing him. He also took Erza to her when she joined the guild in order to fix her damaged eye, from then on, he viewed Erza as sort of the daughter he never had. Because of this favoritism, Erza became unquestionably loyal to him. Synopsis Macao arc Makarov is first introduced dispelling a huge brawl between the guild's members started by Natsu when he and Happy lead Lucy to Fairy Tail. After doing so, he reads them the reports of the large scale destruction they have committed, and informs of the fury of the Council members at this, but tells them to just ignore the council members and "do whatever you think right". When Romeo, the son of the Fairy Tail member, comes looking for his missing father, Macao Conbolt and shouts at Makarov that he should be looking for his father, Makarov dismisses him, saying Macao can look after himself; angered, Romeo punches him in the face and runs off. Daybreak arc When the Fairy Tail guild member Levy McGarden laments about not being to take the Everlue Mansion mission, Makarov comments that it's probably for the best and reveals that the mission's reward has increased ten times to 2,000,000 jewels. Lullaby arc ]] While at the Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters, Makarov gets a message from Mirajane informing him of a new team formed by Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Erza Scarlet. He begins to sweat profusely as the potential havoc this team could possibly create, such as destroying an entire town.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 15. He thinks this after receiving a letter from Mirajane. Later, Kageyama of the Eisenwald Guild manages to reach the meeting site and bumps into Makarov. Kageyama asks him if he could listen to a song from the lethal lullaby flute, and Makarov agrees. But, Kageyama can't bring himself to do it and Makarov dissuades him with a pep talk about nakama while Natsu and co, with two other guild leaders, watch. From the way how Makarov guessed Kageyama's thoughts, it's quite possible that one of his many different magics is also the ability to read people's minds. Then, to their surprise, the lullaby begins talking and a Living Magic belonging to Zeref manifests and attacks them. Natsu, Erza and Gray rise up to the challenge, and quickly defeat it, but their wanton destruction results in the meeting site building being destroyed and the Fairy Tail members having to make a quick getaway. Galuna Island arc After Erza is arrested, Makarov waits patiently with the rest of the guild members for her return. Natsu is apparently trapped under a glass, transformed into a salamander, but Makarov reveals to everyone's surprise that it is actually Macao, not Natsu. With Natsu and Erza released from jail, Makarov is seen sitting on his usual spot on top of the bar's counter when he starts to feel sleepy, hailing the arrival of the reclusive Mystogan. Makarov is the only able to resist Mystogan's sleep magic. He then stops Natsu trying to run up to the second floor to fight Laxus Dreyar and tells the two to quieten down. The following day, Makarov hears the shocking news that one of the S-class missions is missing, and that Natsu and Happy are the culprits. He shouts at Laxus to bring them back but he refuses. Instead it falls on Gray to bring them back. Phantom Lord arc When Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy returns to find the guild attacked, they find that their master is seemingly indifferent to the destruction. He firstly gives all but Erza a hit to the head, except Lucy who gets smacked on the butt, and tells them not to worry about the Phantom Lord Guild's attack since "there's no need to get cross with someone who resorts to surprise attacks." When Makarov runs off for a "leak", Mirajane tells them that Makarov is as shocked as them but warfare between guilds is illegal and it would be unwise to retaliate. However, after seeing Jet, Droy and Levy severely injured he grows enraged and declares war on Phantom Lord. Traveling through the night, he along with other Fairy Tail members, arrive at Phantom Lord's guild in the Town of Oak and storm in, with Makarov easily defeating many of them. He then quickly rushes to find Jose Porla, the Phantom Lord's master, on the top floor with his fury turning into magical power and causing the building to tremble. However, he had been led into a trap by Jose as Aria, one of the Element 4, suddenly appears and attacks him with a magic that drains his magical power. Due to the massive loss of strength and morale the other Fairy Tail members receive from the loss of Makarov they are forced to retreat. When they return, he is taken to a friend of his and a healing mage, Porlyusica who looks after him. It is discovered that the magic, Drain, that was used on him causes the user's magical power to disperse into the air and eventually disappear. In the anime, Makarov wakes up as Natsu goes full power and leaves Porlyusica with his thanks and apology for the trouble he's caused. Just after Makarov leaves her home, she finds that it was Mystogan who helped regather Makarov's magical power. attacking Phantom Lord.]] During the battle with Phantom Lord, Makarov appears near the end of the battle just in the nick of time to save Erza who had been fighting Jose. They begin to fight, Makarov striking first with Jose quickly firing back, and are initially equally matched. Makarov then warns him to surrender, but Jose barks in refusal so Makarov activates the extremely powerful Fairy Law which easily defeats Jose and all of his shades. He tells him to go back and take care of themselves from the reaction of the council. Just as he leaves, Aria suddenly attacks him again; this time Makarov simply defeats him with a punch, warning him that he'll exterminate them if they continue. The Fairy Tail members return to their trashed guild where Makarov gives Lucy a speech on the bonds of guild members, causing her to cry, although he begins to cry as well when he thinks he may be arrested by the council. Although not arrested, at the hearing he falls asleep during it, only being awoken one of the helper frogs says his name. Luckily, the guild is found not guilty thanks to self-defense charges and the aid given by one of the Council members, Shitou Yajima, who seems to be a friend of Makarov's. Shitou tells him to retire but when Makarov muses over it back at the guild's building site he can think of no suitable master and finds he especially can't retire after hearing that Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy destroyed a stretch of road during their job. Fighting Festival arc Makarov introduces the new rebuilt guild to Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy and two new S-Class members: Juvia Loxar and Gajeel Redfox. Though they dislike the idea of Gajeel joining, he states that Gajeel was only acting on Jose's orders after all. At the start of the Harvest festival, Makarov attends and watches the Miss Fairy Tail contest, occasionally getting a nosebleed. With the arrival of Laxus and the Raijinshuu, he stands helpless as the contestants are turned to stone by Evergreen, effectively made hostages, and he is trapped with Fried Justine's enchantment that states those above the age of 80, and stone statues, may not pass.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 108. As said on the enchantment's description. Due to Laxus's strength, he worries if anyone can actually defeat him with Erza out of the picture and he initially thinks Natsu could also help but finds that he's mysteriously trapped within the enchantment as well. Trembling with anger, he watches the battle progress reports until Laxus appears and tells him to resign the position of Master to himself before the 3 hours are up in which the statues will turn to dust. When only two remain, Natsu and Gajeel, he tries to prevent Natsu from 'reviving' Erza but finds that the stone around her breaks due to his antics and figures that since half of the magic was taken through her artificial eye the effect was also halved. Now with Erza and the arrival of Mystogan, Makarov orders a counter-attack. When Evergreen is defeated, and the contestants released, Laxus reappears and instates a new rule: The Hall of Thunder, which, effectively, takes the whole town hostage. Makarov shouts out on rage (he does the second he hears the phrase meaning he is familiar with it) but just as he does, he gets a sharp pain in his chest and falls to the ground, having to be taken to a bed to rest. It is later found out, from Porlyusica, that Laxus is inadvertently killing Makarov. After Laxus is finally defeated and with the aid of Porlyusica, Makarov recovers. Laxus visits him in the medical ward and during an emotional speech is forced to tearfully excommunicate him from the guild. The following night, he takes part in the Fantasia festival and does a sign that Laxus did when he was younger to show that he'll always be watching. After wards it's revealed that Makarov had given Gajeel a mission to work as a double agent to find the location of his son, Ivan, in which he completed. Oración Seis arc A few days after Laxus' excommunication, Makarov tried to take responsibility for Laxus' actions and resign his position but he was eventually stopped with a few words from Fried. Later on, Makarov goes to regular meeting and reports back to the guild to tell them that an alliance of four legal guilds, including their own, are going to take down one of the most powerful Dark guilds, the Oración Seis. For unknown reasons, but mostly likely due to their strength, he chose Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy to represent Fairy Tail in the alliance. Edolas arc Makarov welcomes Wendy Marvell into the guild alongside Charle. However, despite his happiness at the new recruit, he knows that a prophecy is coming true. He then welcomes Gildarts Clive back to the guild when he returns from the 100 years mission. He was sucked through the anima and turned into lachryma like the rest of Magnolia. His counterpart in Edolas was killed by the Kingdom. Mystogan mentioned returning the huge lachryma back to Earthland so its likely that Makarov and the others have turned to normal again. S-Class Trial arc As the guild is celebrating the arrival of Lisanna as well as creating a ruckus, Makarov is seen talking to Gildarts, commenting on how sad it is that Mystogan leaves the guild, hoping Mystogan to be OK wherever he is and if Gildarts would stay in town. Days later he presents the announcement of the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial , saying the location of the event will be Tenrou Island , the "holy ground" of Fairy Tail guild. He then presents the eight participants of the trial. When the participants spot Tenrou Island on the boat before the exams start, Makarov appears and states it was rumored fairies once lived on that island and that Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermilion sleeps there. Gray then asks what was up with his shirt which had Fairy Tail symbols all over it. Makarov says that it's hot and proceeds to say information about the first trial. He tells the participants to first go to the smoke coming from the island where they will find eight paths. Only one group can go through each path. Makarov then shows them a map of what the challenge will look like. This includes three battles with S-Class mages in three of the paths, two battles against other teams in two other paths, and a safe path where nobody fights anyone. Whoever gets to the end will pass the first part. He states that to win power and luck is required. Makarov then points out only six teams maximum and three minimum. This makes Levy nervous but Gajeel excited. With that, Makarov starts the exam. When Fried uses runes to trap everyone in the ship Lucy asks if that's legal, but Makarov says that it's not even a race. He is left on the boat when everyone else leaves. Shortly after Gray clears the first trial, the Master reappears and asks if everyone is here. He announced how Cana and Lucy defeated Fried and Bixlow, Natsu managing to clear Gildarts trial, Levi and Gajeel choosing the quiet path, and Gray managing to defeat Mest. However when Gray asked about Juvia, the master put up a speechless face by saying she and Lisanna met up with Erza, who doesn't know how to hold back, and that they lost. When everyone wondered about Elfman and Evergreen they quickly figure out that their opponent had to have been Mirajane, and that they are somewhat unlucky. However Elfman, being helped by Evergreen, show up at the last minute and said that they cleared the first trial, this somewhat surprises the him. But he quickly brushes this off and tells the contestants that passed, it is now time for the second trial. He is later seen staring high into the sky, in shock, at the signal flare that Erza fired above Tenrou Island. Makarov talks to Maxis Vermilion, questioning why Fairy Island had invited enemies, and that he would take full responsibility for his actions. In exchange, Makarov asks him to protect the guild on the island. As the Grimoire heart ship nears and before it is Makarov in full Titan mode, ready to face off with Grimoire Heart. He smashes the starboard side of the battleship, and fends off a Jupiter Cannon attack from it. After Caprico escapes the ship with the rest of his guild mates in tow, Makarov exclaims that it doesn't matter where they run, and he prepares to envelop the enemies with Fairy Law. However, he is thunderstruck as Hades casts an evil version of Fairy Law (Grimoire Law), and when Hades explains and lectures Makarov on the nature of the magic. Makarov then extinguishes his spell, as he realizes that Hades is no other than Purehito, the second master of Fairy Tail. As Makarov defends himself from Hades attacks, he becomes weary with exhaustion, but continues to question Hades reasoning behind his decisions. Hades then explains he found what could be called the "essence of magic." Hades walks away after thinking Makarov is finished, leaving behind an exhausted Makarov. But Makarov is determined to defend his guild when he tries to land an unexpected blow to Hades. However; failing to do so, is pierced by Hades magic leaving Makarov's life in peril. Makarov is last seen sending his will across the lands to reach his previously excommunicated grandson, who apparently senses the danger. Magic & Abilities Being the Master of the Fairy Tail guild and a member of Ten Wizard Saints, Makarov is an immensely powerful individual despite his old age. He possessed such enormous magical power that Angel, one of the Oración Seis able to take a guild by themselves, would have been deeply troubled if another wizard saint, Jura Nekis, was of the same power. He was also said to be among the most powerful Ten Wizard Saints, given his ability to beat Jose Porla,another Wizard Saint. Jura himself admitted that he was far weaker (comparing the difference between them to the distance between heaven and earth) than Makarov even though he was still able to easily defeat Brain, the leader of the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 133. Angel says this just after she stabs him. Another example would be that just his magical presence, when enraged, was enough to cause objects around him to be destroyed, the other mage who was shown to have this ability is Gildarts who used his magical aura to overwhelm Natsu. It must be noted that Makarov is not what he once was, and the amazing power he has displayed is as his now- it unknown how much more powerful he was in his prime. As further testament to his power, even the Seven Kin of Purgatory were taken aback by his Titan magic. Fairy_law_seal.jpg|Magic Seal Titan.jpg|Titan Magic: Arm Version Makaov's_Giant.jpg|Titan Magic: Full Body Version Makarov's_Giant_Wrath.jpg|Giant Wrath Fairy_Law.jpg|Fairy Law Makarov's Magic Shields.JPG|Magic Shields Makarov's unnamed light blast.JPG|Light Magic Makrov's Light Magic.JPG|Light Magic Makarov's_Fire_Magic.jpg|Fire Magic Three_Pillar_Gods.jpg|Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Gods Makarov's_Requip.jpg|Requip Titan (巨大''Kyodai''): Makarov's main form of magic allows him to literally grow to gigantic sizes whether it would be his whole body or just a limb. It has been shown that he can grow up to the height of Tenrou Island. *'Enhanced Strength:' It also allows him to stretch limbs but still retain the same amount of strength. *'Enhanced Durability:' Along with strength, Titan increases Makarov's durability. He resisted against Grimoire Heart's powerful Jupiter cannon with moderate wounds to his arm. *'Giant Wrath: '''Used when Makarov goes to find Jose Porla. Makarov exudes a constant surge of light energy that surrounds him, which destroys everything within the vicinity. Others 'Fairy Law' (妖精の法律, ''Yōsei no Hōritsu, literally Law of Fairies sometimes called フェアリーロウ''Fearī Rou''): Quite possibly the most powerful spell yet seen, it is considered a super-powerful magic and is one of the rare legendary spells. When activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The spell's strength was so great that it defeated Jose, a fellow Wizard Saint, in a single blow. It is implied that this spell is Makarov's ultimate magic. According to the second master of Fairy Tail, Master Purehito (now Master Hades), Fairy Law is deterrent magic and is meant to discourage further action from enemies, and is not something that should be released whenever the caster feels like it.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 215. Master Elemental Magician: Makarov also has various other unnamed magics asides Titan, such as a piercing lightning attack and a powerful shock wave-like attack. Also, according to his guild card, he has knowledge of several different elemental spells like earth, water, fire, wind and light. *'Light Magic:' Makarov manipulates light for using as a shield against Jose Porla's darkness magic or piercing powerful light blasts. *'Fire Magic:' Makarov used this magic for feeding Natsu but probably, he can use magic offensively in the battles. Master Sensor: Makarov is able to sense magical presences very well. Knowing for example that Natsu, who had presumably been transformed into a lizard, was actually Macao when all the other members had been duped. Maximum Defense Seal: Used against Hades' Formula 28 and Formula 100 Amaterasu attack. Makarov releases a lot of seals around him and inhibits enemy's seal based attack. *'Three Pillar Gods: Apparently a powerful defense spell, Makarov used it in an attempt to block an attack by Hades, but it was destroyed before its full effects could be seen.'' '' ''Requip ''(Kansou 換装): ''After Titan effects of Titan Magic, his improved muscles turn to normal and he used to requip. He was shown requiping his clothes with some other clothes. Major Battles *VS Aria (1) = '''LOST *VS Jose Porla = WON *VS Aria(2) = WON *VS Hades = LOST Trivia *Hiro Mashima gave him the name 'Makarov' because he wanted his name to sound Russian.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2. In the volume's extras. *His surname may be Dreyar like his son and grandson. *Makarov makes a cameo appearance in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Erza, Gray, and Happy. *Makarov is one of the four characters that has defeated the main villain of an arc, since Makarov defeated Jose. The other three are Natsu (Who defeated Erigor, Jellal Fernandes and Laxus along with Zero/Brain), Lucy (who defeated Duke Everlue), and Gray (Who defeated Lyon). *In the manga when Makarov uses Fairy Law he is also giant, however in the anime, he is his normal size. *In the anime, Makarov's magical seal has a design almost identical to the Fairy Tail Guild's insignia in the center. *Makarov has been a member of the Ten Wizard Saints for over 40 years. *His Fairy Tail mark was finally revealed on Chapter 214. It is located on his chest, the same area as Gildarts. *In Chapter 216, Makarov suffers his first (fair and square) defeat from a terrible and utterly manner versus his former Guild Master Purehito (a.k.a. Hades) in a battle (unlike Aria, who use a sneak attack and defeat Makarov spreading his magic). His opponent was so incredibily powerful that Makarov wasn´t capable of damage him despite from his magic level. Although, he possibly can´t win because he felt betrayed by his former master when knew that he was Hades, his enemy. **It's also possible that he had a heart attack during the fight as he was shown clutching his chest in pain. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Guild Master